


30 Day OTP Challenge - Briemund Spy Agency AU

by TeamTormund



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Briemund Annyversary, Drabble Collection, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Spy agency AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamTormund/pseuds/TeamTormund
Summary: I have this idea of Brienne and Tormund working in a spy agency floating around my head for over a year now. But I still wasn't able to figure out the plot. So I decided to followBriemundlover'sexample and make my idea into theOTP Challenge





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a who-is-who in this AU. I‘ll start to post the actual chapters at May 16th.

**K7** **\- international independent spy agency**

**Golden Lions - terrorist organization**

 

**New-York HQ - King’s Landing**

  * Robert Baratheon - Chief
  * V.A.R.Y.S. - AI created by Ned Stark, UNCLE’s eyes and ears
  * Jaime - one of the best agents, has a secret affair with the GL-agent Cersei.
  * Brienne Tarth - aka Irina Tartoff, transferred to NY from Moscow
  * Tyrion - head of science
  * Podrick - genius hacker, Tyrion’s lab assistant
  * Sansa Stark - Tyrion’s lab assistant, last surviving Stark, in love with Tyrion.



**Oslo HQ - Castle Black**

  * Davos Seawoth - chief
  * Tormund “Thor” Giantsbane - leader of the black-ops team “Vikings”, single dad
  * Jon “Odin’s Crow” Snow
  * Gendry “Mjolnir” Waters
  * Bronn “Bragi” Blackwater
  * Beric “Odin” Dondarrion
  * Thoros “Dagr” Myr
  * Ygritte - Tormund’s daughter _,_ 17



**Others**

  * Ned Stark - head of “Stark Industries”, genius inventor and engineer
  * Catelyn Stark - Ned’s wife, youngest daughter of the noble McTully clan
  * Robb Stark - eldest son of Ned and Cat, even more genius as his father
  * Sandor Clegane - ex-marine, Sansa’s bodyguard since she is five
  * Yoren - Sandor’s ex-mate, running a diving school on some tropical island
  * Shae - prostitute, hiding out with Yoren



**Golden Lions**

  * Tywin Lannister - head
  * Cercei Lannister - agent, daughter of Tywin
  * Patyr Baelish - finances, obsessed with Sansa, orchestrated a plane crash to kill all other Starks
  * Roose Bolten
  * Ramsey Bolton
  * Gregor Clegane - not Sandor’s brother (maybe cousin?)
  * Freys
  * and everyone else from the “bad guys”



 


	2. Holding Hands

The room was almost dark and silent. The only light coming from the screen of the live monitoring system and the only sound was the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor, indicating Brienne's pulse. For the thousendth time Tormund looked up to the screen to check if everything was right. Of course it was. Brienne was just asleep, resting after the surgery. She was out of any danger now. Actually, she never was in a real danger, everything was planned and executed perfectly.

The bullet passed Brienne's heart by half an inch - close enough to look like a deadly shot, but far enough to not to cause damage. His aim was still flawless. Although Beric was the better sniper, despite missing an eye, Tormund couldn't let anyone else make the shot. It had to be him, so if anything would go wrong, he had no one else to blame but himself. But it didn't go wrong. And Mel was an excellent surgeon. She managed to put Jon back together from the jigsaw puzzle that damn bomb made out of him. And he was even back into service again, as good as new. A simple bullet extraction was as easy as pie for Mel.

So there was not a second in which Brienne was in danger. And still Tormund couldn't rest. Sitting beside her bed for hours, clasping her hand in his both. Watching, listening. He couldn't lose this woman. Not so short after they found each other. Not after he almost lost hope to ever find a woman he would want to spend the rest of his live with. Becoming a single father at the age of 18, training to become a spy and later leading the "Vikings" left no time for a love life at all. To be honest, if it weren't for the constant support of his chief Davos, Tormund doubted he would've managed it at all. But Ygritte was turning 18 in a couple of month and then she would begin  her own training at K7's Recruitment Camp. And he would be a single man of 35 years, in the prime of his life. He  would lie if he said the thought didn't scare him.

But then Brienne entered his life. At 5 in the morning in the long corridor of Castle Black HQ. From that moment Tormund had hope again. But the irony of life  made him put a bullet half an inch past the heart he claimed just weeks ago.But it also made him understand, that there's nothing they couldn't handle. Together.


	3. Cuddling

 “What the hell are you doing? Piss off!“ Brienne tried to shove her elbow into Tormund’s side, but it slid off of his tactical west. The man only chuckled and inched even closer, wraping an arm around her middle.

” Just trying to get warm, _baby_.” he knew she hated the petname and got himself ready for another attack, which came immediately. Brienne kicked her leg back, clearly aiming for his knee wit her heel, but his knee guard prevented any damage. That was the only advantage of wearing the complete tactical armor in the moment.

They were in the middle of a mission, cutting their way to the target through the taiga. This was their last rest before the final push and they really should be making the most out of it. But being so deep into the hostile territory didn’t permit much of a relaxation. They all were still wearing the complete armor, except for the helmets and were huddled under small sheets of masking net, which only provided cover from a visual detention, but not from the elements. 

“Get off of me! It’s uncomfortable enough as it is.” Brienne hissed, but didn’t make another attempt to shove Tormund away. He had to admit that she was right. Trying to coddle, while wearing bulky tactical gear, was not the best idea. But Tormund was too stubborn to admit it to her, he wouldn’t hear the end of it. Instead he brought his mouth as close as he could to her ear. “C’mon, it’s not so bad. Just imagine we’re back home, in our basement, in that big pile of...”

”Oh, shut up!” Brienne hissed again, but this time it cane out much softer and Tormund could feel her relaxing a bit. Yeah, when they’re back home, he’s gonna get his fill of cuddles.... and much more...


	4. Gaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned into something I didn’t expect... I hope you can enjoy it nevertheless.

“Watch your back!”

”See ’em!” and the axe is flying to decapitate another troll.  

Of course they were going to play the new “God of War”, now that it’s sat within the Norse mythology. Well, technically only Tormund is playing. Brienne sits next to him on the couch with a big bowl of chips, feeding him so he doesn’t have to let go of the controller. 

The game is ok. The plot is as flat like a tabletop, but the battles are bloody and filled with action. Tormund is clearly enjoying it, grunting and cursing like the God od War himself. Well, he _is_ one. They wouldn’t have given him the codename “Thor” without a good reason.

Brienne started to play only recently, after moving in with Tormund and Ygritte. She discovered with a surprise that she likes it a lot. Especially multiplayer games like “Overwatch”. It’s amazingly satisfying, when all three of them are playing as tanks, building an impenetrable wall against the enemy team. Or the hilarious “Helldivers”. The game is great caricature of their own jobs.

Single player games are more difficult. Brienne likes a good plot and lore, which is not easy to find nowadays. Like this game they playing right now. The mythology is adapted very freely for Brienne’s taste. And her main problem with it is Kratos’ axe. Firstly, to give the weapon in a pagan setting a biblical name, is distasteful in Brienne’s opinion. And secondly, the axe was clearly taken from Slavic mythology and no one is talking about it. It’s The battle axe of Perun, the Slavic god of war and thunder (Thor’s cousin, as Tormund likes to jokingly call him). The form, the throwing and calling back, the “lightnings” - it’s the most recognizable weapon in the mythology, an equivalent to Mjöllnir. You can easily find archeological and historical references on the internet, but yeah, let’s pretend the Russians have no history. Brienne even made a Reddit-post about it. But no one cares.

And so she’s sitting on the couch, feeding her man with chips, while he playes a Greek demigod, who’s slashing Scandinavian trolls with a Slavic axe. 


	5. On a date

Brienne was standing in front of the closet in jeans and bra, utterly unsure what to wear. Damn Tormund and his secrecy. Why couldn’t he just tell her where they’re going? It’s not like he needed to impress her or something.

”I think the blue blouse would be just fine.” Brienne spun around only to find Ygritte leaning at the doorframe. “It matches your eyes.”

”Thanks.” Brienne took the blouse out of the closet with a sigh. “It would be easier if I knew what your father had planned. You don’t happen to know, do you?”

”Nope.” Ygritte said with a smirk. “But don’t worry, he’s more nervous than you. Probably shitting his pants right now.”

”Then why are we doing it in the first place? We’re already living together, why do we need to go on a date?” Brienne finished buttoning up her blouse and gave herself a quick once onver in the mirror. She found she looked fine, but not really date-night-fine.

”You know...” Ygritte took a step into the room. “I don’t think dad ever had a real date before.” Brienne looked at her utterly shocked. The girl gave her a sad smile. “He got me as he was 18. And since then it was only two of us and his job. I guess he thought he has no time for a relationship. But with you it’s different... he’s different. I think now he wants to have the whole package, you know. Let him have this stupid date night.”

Brienne could only nod in response, tears were stinging in her eyes. She could do it, she _would_ do it. She’s going to give Tormund the best date night ever.


	6. Kissing

„Bri!“ Jaime breathed surprised, as he walked into the small lounge room.

“Hey.“ Brienne briefly looked up from her tablet. It still felt uncomfortable to be around Jaime, even after he reassured her that he’s holding no grudges. They were both professionals and she was just doing her job, nothing personal. 

„Why haven’t you told me you were coming?“ Jaime asked, sitting himself at the table across Brienne.

„You still don’t have the required clearance to know we’re actually here. But the mission was aborted last minute, so we’re judt waiting for our transfer back.“ 

„We?“ Jaime asked confused, but then he seemed to notice her all-black enforcer attire. „Ah, the Vikings...“ he scrunched up his face at the last word. So he _was_ holding grudges. But before Brienne could ask him what’s the matter, Tormund walked into the room.

“The transport is scheduled for midnight, so we have plenty of time. The boys are already heading into the city. I thought we might... Oh, hi.“ he finally noticed Jaime glaring at him. The both men didn’t like each other from the first moment, even before the mole - fiasco. Now one could cut the tension between them with a machete. 

„You thought you might _what? Take a shower?_ “ Jaime‘s words were dripping with venom. Brienne glared at him in shock. He didn’t just... He couldn’t know, or could he... But Tormund appeared absolutely untroubled.

„Maybe later. Right now I’m simply hungry. You coming, _baby_?“ Tormund smirked down at her.

“Sure.“ Brienne stood up hastily, not even realizing she was just called „baby“. They agreed to keep private matters private, there was no need for the entire K7 to know about the true state of their relationship. But right now she was too occupied with worries about what Jaime might have implied with his words. So she was not able to protest as Tormund suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a quick but deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know, what the shower talk is about, you should [read this.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293700)


	7. Wearing each others’ clothes

Brienne woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes. She smiled and jumped out of the bed. Pancakes were Tormund’s specialty, she for sure would want to miss out on these. Brienne fumbled in the dark for her discarded night shirt, not bothering to search for the panties. The shirt felt strangely loose, but Brienne didn’t give it a second thought, stepping out of the bedroom.

They weren’t at home, but at Tormund’s small apartment in Olso. He kept it to stay there, when he needed to be close to HQ for couple of days. And for some activities he wanted to keep away from home and Ygritte... Brienne smiled, thinking about the two weeks they spent here. The ceiling was probably the only surface they haven’t done it on then. 

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Brienne stopped dead in her track, glaring at Tormund’s back. Yes, he was wearing her shirt. Thank god it wasn’t some lingerie, just a simple long grey t-shirt, but it had tiny pink hearts on it. And it was definitely not big enough for the man’s shoulders and arms, the fabric stretched out almost to the point of ripping. And Tormund’s tattooed arms sticking out of the tiny sleeves... Brienne couldn’t stop herself from laughing out loud.

”Yes, and you’re wearing mine.” Tormund turned away from the stove, placing his hand on the hips, one still clasping the spatula. The sight made Brienne laugh even harder. Of course he wasn’t wearing any underwear and the shirt was barely long enough to cover his enormous length. 

“You left me no choice.” 

“Grabbed the first one I’ve found. It’s your fault when you’re throwing my clothes so far away.” 

“Really?” Brienne came closer and wrapped her arms around Tormund’s torso. “And what about the time I found my panties hanging from the ceiling light?”


	8. Cosplaying

"Easy! Don't damage it!"

"I'm trying!"

Ygritte was laughing her ass off, trying to hold her phone steady, as she was filming the ridiculous scene - two giagantic people in full armor trying to disconnect their ridiculosly big pauldrons. It was their third time in 15 minutes. Even the luxus family suite was too small for Brienne and Tormund, both wearing Crusador armor. It didn't help that never ever before did Brienne cosplay. But Tormund and Ygritte were totally into it, and they dragged her with them all the way to Anaheim. To Blizzcon.

Brienne wasn't a video game person, but again, Tormund and Ygritte managed to drag her into it. To her own surpise Brienne found herself enjoing it. Especially "Overwatch". Running around as a bigger than life Russian woman Zarya, wielding a canon that was meant to be mounted on a tank - that was something Brienne could relate to. They even started to make Brienne a Zarya cosplay for the con, but live got in the way, like always. Furtunaltely Brienne fit well enought into Tormund's old "Diablo III" Crusader armor. They only had to chnge the breatplate a litte bit.

And here they were now. Brienne dressed as Johanna, in black and gold armor with unrealistically big shield and morningstar. Tormund was Rienhardt, all the way with grey hair, missing eye and rocket-hammer. Ygritte's costume was the "simplest" - blue war paint and plated bikini, she was the barbarian Sonya. Brienne secretly envied her. Althought her own costume was made out of foam and weighed much less then any special forces gear, it was ingredibly hot. Thank God she and Tormund were wearing the cooling wests, snatched from they desert suits. 

Finally they managed to dislodge their pauldrons. Brienne sighed with relief and moved as far away from Tormund as possible, giving him room to move without causing another accident.

"Ready?"he asked, grabbing his helmet and stomping towards the door.

"No, but let's get it over with. Couldn't be worse then Hong Kong."

 

For those, who doesn’t know which characters I’m talking about.

 


	9. Shopping

“Do we really need to drive all the way out there? Who is setting up their shop in the middle of nowhere?” Brienne was starting to get pissed. They were driving for two hours already  and were now somewhere in the woods. 

“Because it’s not a shop, it’s a _workshop_. What better place to make hand crafted massive wood furniture than the woods? Their _shop_ is online.” 

“WHAT!?” Brienne couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Then why the hell are we here?” Tormund just looked at her like she was a child asking why is the water wet.

”Because I want to purchase the perfect bed. One that wouldn’t squeak and brake after few times like that Swedish shit. I want to talk to them, to see how they work, to touch the wood. And I have a very special design in mind that I need to explain. I wanted to order something from them for years and now you finally provided me with an opportunity.” Tormund gave her an exited wink.

”Me? It’s entirely your fault that the damn bed broke.” Brienne scoffed at him, crossing her arms over her chest. Tormund’s smirk was the dirtiest she’d ever seen.

”Oh! I remember you were having even more fun than me. The way you were riding...”

”SHUT UP!”

”Are we still playing coy? Ouch! Ok, ok, I’ll shut up.”  Tormund chuckled after Brienne’s fist connected with his shoulder. “We’re here.”


	10. Hanging out with friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a few hours after chapter 6.
> 
> Sorry for the lack of update yesterday, it was a very long and hard day. But you'll get two chapters today as an apology.

Their transport back to Oslo was scheduled for midnight. And since it wasn’t a regular flight, they didn’t need to check-in or do any other stuff. So there was planty of time to just hang out. 

Of course they would be at “the bar”. It had a name, but no one bothered to mention it. There was only one bar they would meet. A creepy underground location, run by an even more creepy Russian couple. Well, “creepy” was the word normal people would use, but to Brienne and her colleagues it was “perfect”. The light was dim, the alcohol strong and the music hard‘n‘heavy. Instead of pool and darts there was an area for throwing knifes and axes, mats and sandbags, and any kind of weapon a martial artist could wish for. And if you were a really good friend with the owners, the lady of the house would perform the Russian Saber Dance for you. 

Today the bar was closed to any audience. K7 only. Well, with the exception of Podrick‘s girlfriends, all three of them. But they were currently busy making obligatory selfies with the giant stuffed-out bear. And of course Sandor. Being Sansa‘s bodyguard did open some well guarded doors. Truth to be told, the man felt pretty comfortable among the Vikings. Tormund even offered him to join, more the once. But the ex-marine always declined, not wanting to leave his „little bird“.

Sansa was here too, using the opportunity to wear her killer hight heels and one of those too-short-too-tight dresses Tyrion used to fake-complain about. But since the young woman stepped up to lead „Stark Ind.“, such outfits had to make room for more authoritative clothes. So tonight Tyrion wasn’t even making an effort to disguise his pleasure at seeing Sansa dressed like this. Very soon the two of them would sneak out into the back rooms. But of course everyone would notice it and cheer and shout at them. 

Margery was flirting her way through the Vikings, concentrating her attention on Gendry. These two would leave for the back rooms as well. 

Brienne felt the familiar prickle at the back of her nack and turned her head only to find Tormund staring at her from across the room. The man raised one of his impressive eyebrows and Brienne knew they‘re going to be the first ones in the back rooms...


	11. With animal ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't come up with any scenario for them to have animal ears in my AU. So I just photoshopped something... very badly.


	12. Wearing kigurumis

Brienne decided a baby shower wasn't so terrible. At least not that one. She dreaded that moment ever since Sansa declared in a tone that allowed no objection, that Brienne ought to have one. Brienne never been to one, only seeing them on TV and those were terrible. A bunch of women giggling and gushing among pastel coloured balloons and cupcakes. To Brienne's positive surprise her own was the complete opposite. Maybe it was because she didn't have enough female friends and those she had knew her too well. The room was filled with booming laughter and corny jokes - the usual sounds accompanying a gathering of the „Vikings“.

The only women there beside Brienne were Ygritte, Sansa ans Margery. Ygritee was busy destroying Jon in „Mortal Kombat“, Margery, as always, was flirting with everyone. And Sansa looked like she we going to explode from aindnticipation, waiting for Brienne to open her gift. She even squeaked, as Brienne finally lifted the top of the box. How was this woman able to lead a multibillion company like “Stark Ind.” was beyond Brienne. But Sansa managed it, with an iron grip as it seemed. 

Brienne looked into the gift box with with wide eyes. There were three baby pajamas that looked like tiny bear costumes. 

“And? What do you think?” Sansa was bouncing in her chair.

”Oooooomgh...” was the only response Brienne could give in that moment.

”It’s from “Brave”” Sansa explained, seeing Brienne’s confusion. “It’s just perfect! You’re having triplets, just like Merida’s brothers! I’m sure they’re gonna be gingers!”

”Of course they are!” Tormund said, coming up behind Brienne. 

“You’re the perfect real life incarnation of Merida’s family!” Sansa continued. “Ygritte is Merida, the triplets are on their way and if Tormund isn’t the exact image of King Fergus, then my name is not Sansa Stark.”

”Well, that’s... nice” Brienne gave the other women a crooked smile. “Except I don’t look like Queen Elinor at all.”

”About that...” Sansa reached behind her to grab another gift box. “You do remember that she wasn’t a human most time of the film?” 

Behind her Brienne heard Tormund erupting into a thunderous laughter. “ YEEEEEEES!!!!!”

”No!” Brienne looked at the box Sansa was holding in front of her with horror. „You didn’t...“


	13. Making out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place right after chapter 10.

Of course they were the first ones to sneak out. The back rooms were like any back rooms in every other bar - dark, dusty and filled with crates and boxes. 

Brienne was pressed against the wall, Tormund’s hands roaming over her body greedily. Her own were tangled in his hair, while their connected lips fought for dominance. It still surprised Brienne sometimes how hungry for her Tormund seemed to be all the time. And she was even more surprised about being hungry for him. They were living together for months now and there was barely a day when they haven’t had sex. And if there was such a day, mostly during a mission, they would make up for it afterwards. 

Brienne let her hand slide down Tormund’s back to grab his ass. Oh, she loved it! So firm and muscled, covered in tiny ginger locks. Never in her former life would’ve Brienne imagined how sexy a hairy man’s ass can be. Feeling her hands on him made Tormund groan into their kiss and press the bulge in his his jeans even harder against Brienne. Which made her moan in return.

”Fuck” he breathed out, as his fingers began their work to open Brienne’s pants. Suddenly an unwelcome memory popped up in her head. This morning, the small lounge room, Jaime mentioning the shower...

”Stop!” Brienne grabbed Tormund’s wrists, pulling his hands from her clothes. “We shouldn’t. Not here.”

”Why? What’s wrong?” Brienne could barely see the man’s face in the dark, but she was sure he was frowning. “We did it here more than onece before.”

”Yes, we did it far too often in public places.” 

“So what? It’s not like there is a limit to how often...” he trained off and remained silent for moment. “It’s because of what _he_ said, isn’t it?”

Brienne sighed heavily “He _saw_ us. And others may have too.”

”Let them! Let all of them watch! I’m sure it’ll be the best show they ever get.”

“Tormund, please.” Brienne let go of his wrists to cup his face in her hands. “I’ll make it up to you at home. I promise...”

”Fuck, woman. You’ll be the death of me.”


	14. Eating ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit, I was feeling really guilty for photoshopping Gwen's face onto Kristofer's wife. But I just had absolutely no ideas for this chapter.


	15. Genderswapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s how I pictured their meeting originally, but never got to write it. So now you’ll see it in this version.

Brian Tarth followed the young K7 operative through the corridors of the Oslo HQ “Castel Black”. It was smaller than “King’s Landing” in New York, but at five in the morning it was almost empty. Only few of the security personnel were here.

The young operative who was currently leading Brian must be freshly out of recruitment camp. The poor guys always got the worst shifts at the beginning. He followed the security protocol meticulously and ever tried to grab Brian’s duffle bag to carry it. It was enough for Brian to glare down at him to stop his attempt. Being twice the size of the guy certainly helped.

Brian was huge, even for a man. He was often compared to Nikolai Valuev. But whereas Nikolai was praised for being the way he was, Brian was more than often mocked for his looks. He had blond hair and blue eyes, but both were very pale, which made him pretty much colorless. Add to it a broken nose, plump lips and an asymmetrical jaw and you’ll get the picture of “Brian the Beau”, as they called him mockingly.

Rounding another corner of teh empty corridor Brian heard the familiar hiss of an automatic door slide open. At the same moment the scent of some very strong coffee hit his nose. Just  a few feet ahead someone stepped out into the corridor yawning loudly and stretching. Brian blinked surprised, as he realized it was a woman. She was only few inches shorter than him and quite muscular. A mane of red hair stuck out wildly to all sides. She was wearing the standard black enforcer uniform with tight shirt and cargo pants. The bare arms were completely covered in blue symbolic tattoos. 

In that moment the woman turned her head towards Brian and froze, mug of coffee half lifted to her lips. Eyes wide, mouth hanging open. Brian was used to such reactions. But something was different in the way this woman was looking at him...


	16. In a different clothing style

"The tale about the Tsar Saltan."

 


	17. During their morning ritual

Brienne sped up, kicking up gravel as her feet kept hitting the road. Tormund didn’t fall back for a second. Damn this man had some stamina! Well, she already knew that, but still hoped that her longer legs would provide at least a small advantage. But no, Tormund could still could easily keep up with her.

Their daily morning runs were constantly getting longer, but no one could ever claim a victory. They would always start and finish together. When Brienne thought about it, there was no physical activity in which one would prevail over the other. They were absolute equals. 

As they came home, sweaty and only slightly panting, Ygritte was just mounting her bike to ride to school. She waved them goodbye and rushed off. 

„Sooooo....“ Tormund tried to sound casual, as he was stretching beside Brienne after the jog. „We have the house for us...“

“What, not even a bit exhausted?“ Brienne teased him, already knowing the answer.

„Excited, not exhausted.“ he winked at her. „We haven’t used the whirlpool for a while...“


	18. Spooning

Of course Tormund had a pile of furs in his basement, right next to the sauna. Brienne had to laugh, as Margery and Sansa he would look like “someone who’d drag you in his cave by the hair and fuck you senseless on a pile of furs.” She had no idea then how right they were. 

Well, Brienne already knew about the “cave” and the “senseless” part. They spent almost two weeks in his small, really cave-like apartment, fucking each other senseless. Until... until Brienne got scared of her own feelings and ran. She hoped and feared to never see Tormund again. But then the Vikings came to NY for a mission and she was to work with him again. They fought, physically. Then they fucked, Tormund shot her in the chest during the mission and she asked to join the Vikings and be transferred to Oslo. 

It was only then that Brienne learned he was a single father with a house by the sea, that had a pile of furs in it’s basement... in which she was currently buried, with Tormund’s body wrapped around her. The new bed they ordered a week ago would need another week to be made and delivered. So they decided to sleep here until then, like a couple of fucking cavemen.


	19. Doing something together

I'm sure spies are getting some kick-ass dance lessons...

 


	20. In formal wear

“No, no, no!” Brienne jumped involuntarily, as Loras burst into the fitting room, shouting at his assistants. “Which one of you idiots allowed her to put on this monstrosity?” 

Brienne looked down at herself and then into the mirror she was standing in front of. What was wrong with the dress? She quite liked it. Dark blue and floor long, it covered her almost entirely, excepted for the arms. Brienne thought that the loose cut was hiding her unfeminin forms perfectly. Apparently Loras Tyrell was thinking otherwise.

As “Highgarden Fashion” was created as the cover for K7’s New York HQ, almost everyone thought is was hilarious and would only happen because Loras was Renly’s lover. But they all were proven wrong very soon. Not only was the fashion house providing every agent with perfectly tailored garments for any occasion, it even managed to incorporate some of the high tech from the science department. And it provided excellent cover for many missions. No one suspected the buzzing and annoying crowd of models and photographers to be spies.

Right now the Vikings, Brienne included, were propped to go undercover at a black tie event. Brienne wasn’t used to it. Even as she was Jaime’s partner, he would go alone or take other female agents to accompany him, while Brienne was posing as a waitress or someone other from the staff. She was absolutely ok with it. Wearing gowns and waltzing through the crowd of rich sacks just wasn’t her thing. But this time Tormund insisted on her to come with him, because no matter how pretty Jon is, he’s not going to take him as the plus one.

As if he could sense Brienne thinking about him, Tormund appeared from the dressing cabin. Brienne almost gasped, seeing him in a smoking for the first time. How could he look so good even in it? Tormund’s eyes grew wide, as he took her in. 

“All hail Mother Russia!” he shouted, coming closer. “Where is your sword?”

”Exuse me?” Brienne blinked several times.

”The big-ass WWII monument of yours.” Tormund explained and Brienne felt like punching him in the gut, hard.

”Enough!” Loras interrupted. He clipped his fingers in the general direction of his assistants. “Bring her T-1000.B-5.”

Couple of minutes later Brienne reappeared from the cabin. The look of awe that appeared on Tormund’s face was the same he had the morning they saw each other for the first time. Brienne turned to the wall of mirrors and almost tripped over her own feet. The gown she was wearing now was silver and moved around her like it was actually liquid. She looked over at Tormund and he gave her a wide and toothy grin.

”If T-100 and that bitch from the new Star Wars movies had a baby...”


	21. Dancing

Brienne looked around the ballroom. “Target not in sight.” she murmured into the champagne glass, she was pretending to sip. She never drunk even the tiniest bit during a mission. After a couple of seconds her earpiece responded with the affirmatives from other Vikings.

Brienne was still feeling uncomfortable, being all dolled up and posing as a guest. She envied Jon and Gendry, who were slaloming through the crowd as waiters. But Tormund insisted on her taking this part and hadn’t missed any opportunity to tell her how beautiful she looks. But right now he was on the other end on the giant ballroom, separated from her through the many dancing couples, and Brienne couldn’t help but feel naked and stared at.

“Stop thinking about it. You look perfect.” Tormund’s voice purred through the earpiece. 

“I’m not. Stop blocking the channel.”

”You do, I can sense your frown from miles away.”

“Get a room!” Thoros tried to sound pissed, but Brienne could hear a smile in his voice.

”You can bet on that!” Tormund responded.

”You two are disgusting.” unlike Thoros, Bronn really sounded pissed.

Before Brienne could interrupt this banter the musin in the ballroom changed and “Por una Cabeza” started playing.

”They’re playing our song.” Tormund purred again through the earpiece.

”We don’t have a song.” Brienne stated firmly.

”C’mon, don’t ruin the moment.” this time Tormund’s voice came not through the earpiece. He was right behind Brienne, whispering directly in her ear. “Let’s have a little dance.” Before Brienne could react, he took her hand and twirled her towards the dance floor.

“We’re on a mission.” Brienne hissed, as Tormund’s arm gripped her tightly around the waist.

”And that’s why we should blend in. Just remember the dance lessons... and “True lies”.


	22. Cooking/baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. We have a major heat wave here and it's making me sick. So I'm cheating here a little bit.


End file.
